This invention relates generally to pipes, and particular to high strength metallic pipes of the corrugated type.
Heretofore, corrugated metal pipes have found widespread commercial acceptance because of their high degree of structural strength. Where however a pipe is to serve as a conduit for corrosive liquids with a relatively laminar flow therethrough an exposed metal corrugated configuration has not proven effective. Efforts have recently been made to render corrugated pipes suitable for conveyance of corrosive liquids with laminar flow by packing their inner, corrugated surfaces with asphalt to form a smooth, generally cylindrical bore. These efforts however have generally not been successful since asphalt is structurally weak and tends to separate from the corrugated pipe particularly where the pipe is heated or where the asphalt has been allowed to dry thoroughly.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a high strength, corrosion resistant and laminar flow-through pipe.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a strong corrugated pipe having a relatively smooth bore through which liquid may pass with laminar flow.
Another object of the invention is to provide a high strength, laminar flow-through pipe of the type described having improved corrosion resistance and structural integrity.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a high strength laminar flow-through pipe of the type described having an interior bore-defining surface that is acid, corrusion and heat resistant.